A Slip Up
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's a Elfgreen one shot! An accident happen at a water park... What happen? Is everyone ok?
1. Chapter 1

EVERGREEN P.O.V.

"Why the hell are we going swimming, again?" Laxus just rolled his while I was driving the car. Even though he was in the backseat "You do know I can still see you?"

" Yeah I know but even so I want you to see." I just rolled my eyes eyes, and now I'm parking. Everyone gets out as I stood behind so I can gather everything up. Then I saw him, why did he have to be here today? I see him with his two sisters I seen him try to be manly, but it's an awful fail. I hear Freed come back, and just looked at me.

"What? Freed"

"Nothing, I just wonder when you are going to Elfman how you really feel." I just couldn't believe he could be so straight forward, and I felt the blush went up my cheeks.

"The same time when you tell Laxus your feelings for him." He stood silent there as blush raises on his cheeks. "That's what I thought" He quickly walks away, and I look back to see if Elfman is still there, but sadly he's not. I slowly finish packing everything, and let out a big sigh then started heading inside with everyone else.

I walk in to see the guys heading into the men's changing room, so I follow along to the women's. I bump into Lucy, and I began to wonder. _Did everyone from Fairy Tail come to the pool today?_

"Oh sorry Evergreen" She said so sweetly when we both know it was my fault.

"No need to be sorry, Lucy. It was my fault, but since I have you here. Do you know if everyone from Fairy Tail is coming to the pool today?" I asked while we both walked into changing room then to our own separate stalls.

"I think so, because the owner gave a discount to all Fairy Tail members today." She shouted over the stall. _So that's why Laxus wanted to go swimming! That cheap bastard!_

"Oh ok, so who's here with you?"

"Oh just the usual people, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and even Jellal."

"Oh, Erza's boyfriend even came" Both Lucy and I started laughing because that's the whole guild's nickname for Jellal.

"MY WHAT!" Lucy and I both was frozen with fear of who we heard, Erza. I walked out of the stall, so did Lucy as we face Tatiana.

"Erza, Evergreen and I both know that you and Jellal would make such a cute couple." Lucy explained to her as we saw a smile rise on her cheeks from the thought of it. They walk away as I go and get my back to head out to rejoin with the guys.

I walk out to see everybody having a good time in the pool, and I take on good look at the pool, and it was huge! It goes from 2ft to all the way to 50ft! I look at the deep end, and I gulped. It's been awhile, since gone swimming in that deep of water. Maybe today I stay away from the deep end.

"Evergreen! We're over here!" I hear Bickslow yelling at me.

"I can see you! You idiot!" I screamed back at him as I was making a turn around the deep end when all of a sudden I felt a hard push, and all I saw was light blue then it got darker and darker until it turned black….

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank darkchannel30 for this story! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

EVERGREEN P.O.V.

What the hell just happened? I remember looking at Bickslow then I saw flash of yellow, and afterwards I saw blue then it got darker and darker. I hear light laughing, I think it's Laxus and Bickslow, but I still haven't open my eyes. I still stood quiet, and I heard someone else.

"Damn it! Ever, wake up!" Then I felt a rush of air coming in, and light taps on my chest. Now I'm more confused, and for some reason I can't open my eyes. Who's voice is it? I know that voice, but why can't I put my finger on it?

"I need you to move" I heard Mira voice, but I still can't open my eyes.

"No, I'm not going to leave her like this" Just then I know who it is, Elfman. My eyes shot open everything was too bright to see anything, and I couldn't pay attention to hear anything. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes use to light. There he was smiling like an idiot when he saw me look at him. I couldn't help it to smile a little when I saw his face, but that wasn't my biggest worry. My biggest worry is that everyone was watching us as he dipped down his head, and kissed me.

"I called it!" Mira and Lisanna shouted out as we broke the kissed. I was blushing when I look around to see Mira, Lisanna, Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and even Erza. He helped me up as we looked around to try break this awkward silence.

"That was a good plan, you cooked up Freed!" Bickslow commented before I turned around to kill him.

"You plan this! I'm going to kill you!" I was about to lunge at him, but Elfman hold me back, and I tried to break through his arms, but I pretty much melt into them.

"You should be thanking me" He said before I felt my anger rise again, and I tried again, but I couldn't get through. "Plus you should try to kill Laxus, he's the one who pushed you"

"Thanks for selling me out" This time I duck under Elfman's arms, and ran straight towards him. I was about to start slapping him, but then Elfman hold my hand back. Laxus laughs as he pointed to Bickslow. "It was his job to distract you while I pushed in the pool" Bickslow was trying to look away, but I just kicked his leg.

"Ow, that hurt!" He said before falling down on the floor, and I smiled.

"I could've died from your little stunt!" I shouted as Freed rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I made sure that Elfman was nearby to be the hero, and if you were in any danger there was plenty of people that you help." I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I whispered, and then I felt Elfman reached down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go somewhere else, so we can be left alone" He said as everyone started walking away, but then all was left was Mira, Lisanna, and Laxus. The girls took me while the guys stood behind.

"What do you guys need?" I asked them while they just looked at me then smiled, and something told me that this won't be the last time.

"Just be gentle with my big brother" Lisanna said as she hugged me before walking away. I was very confused by what she meant, but then again she is his sister.

"Be good to him" Mira said as she walked towards Laxus as I saw Elfman walking towards me. He had this big smile on his face.

"What did you and Laxus talk about?" He almost started laughing, but then looked back at me.

"He told me take care of you" I looked very confused, but he was still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because he didn't have to ask, I will always be there when you fall no matter where you're falling" I blushed before giving him a quick peck, and walking away from everybody else with him.

 _A/N: That's the ending of this story! Once again, you can thank darkchannel30 for this one shot! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
